These Nights
by hippygirlruby
Summary: A series of (mostly smutty) one shots of Will and Alicia. Primarily set during their affair. I'll note whether it's a different time, and therefore it'll be AU. Some may be just fluff, and I'll let you know of that too.
1. In The Dark of The Night

**In The Dark of The Night**

_AN: Alright, so this is my first shot at something smutty. I had an idea to do a series of… encounters… with A/W. Mostly just them spending various nights together. Not all sexual, but probably mostly. That is if you like what you're about to read enough for me to go on with my idea. Now whether you want it to continue or not, I would love to hear your opinions of this!  
I guess I'll warn you that it is a strong M, so proceed at your own risk…_

* * *

"_Alicia… Alicia."_ She heard his voice in the distance, like it was from some other place far away. _"Alicia, wake up."_ Louder now, closer. She couldn't tell if it was a dream or not, it felt like a dream but it felt real too. She had only recently started staying over at Will's apartment and not just escaping there after work for a quickie before she went home and pretended to be the same flawless wife Alicia Florrick, who was ever-so-faithful to her cheating bastard of a husband. So every time she woke up to a different ceiling, a different set of sheets, and different arms around her body, she thought it was a dream. She'd soon realize it wasn't and sigh with relief that she was actually being held by Will in his own bed. She'd feel relief when she remembered that it was Will's hand that traced up and down her back, that it was Will's leg draped over her own, and that it was Will's soft brown eyes she'd look into every time she opened hers.

It was something foreign to her at first and sometimes she'd inadvertently shy away from his touch no matter how comforting it was to her. It was just something different, something unusual but she got used to it. Not to say it like that, like she didn't appreciate how much his touch meant to her, but she just knew that it was Will's rough hands moving across her cheek, down her neck, sliding down her body... If she really thought about it, she'd wonder if she would actually ever get _used_ to his touch, because every time his fingertips landed somewhere on her body the skin would sing and burn at his touch. She could almost literally feel her blood rushing to that one spot, yearning for his touch to reach every fiber of her being and never leave.

She moved her head gently against the pillow and became aware that she was still in his bed. "I can tell you're awake, you moved." His voice was right in her ear. She carefully opened her eyes, frightful of how bright the morning light would be, but there was no light. Only Will's moonlit face. She could make out a smile he was forming. "Finally." She wasn't sure if she was mad at him for waking her up, she should be, but with that face she caught a glimpse of through the moonlight and his cheeky smile she could forgive him for anything.

"Will…" She managed to let out with a sleepy hoarse tone.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight, in my bed." She turned her head into the fluffy pillow, again not sure if she should be annoyed for waking her up just to tell her that.

"Go to sleep Will." She tried, still in a low voice.

"I can't, not while you're here." She was too tired to be mad at him, so she just went silent hoping he would too. But then she felt his hand against her stomach. He slowly moved his hand around her waist, and trailed up her back. There was no denying that she preferred his touch when comparing it to Peter's. It was softer, gentler. Like she was made of crystal and the slightest touches would cause her to crack and become ruined. He'd treat her like a porcelain doll, one that must never be played with, and she liked being so precious to someone. She knew it could be frustrating to be treated with such care, but Will also knew when she needed to be thrown against a wall or a desk and be fucked mercilessly with most of their clothes still on.

"Alicia…" He whispered into her ear, and then kissed her cheek ever so softly.

"What?" She turned her head enough to see him directly eye to eye, and he had _that look_ on his face, and she understood completely why she was being woken up in the middle of the night. "Will, really?"

"I want you; you just look so perfect right now."

"Am I not perfect at other times?" It wasn't necessarily being mean, or petty, but he had just woken her up after all. A woman needs her beauty sleep to seem so perfect to a man who is sleeping with her.

"You're always perfect. You just look extra perfect right now, _and I must have you._" He groaned into her ear.

"We have to get up early tomorrow, go to sleep." She should have tried harder to get him to sleep, but she liked using 'we'. It wasn't often when she could say it, but it always gave her a fulfilled feeling of some sort when she did, so she took the opportunity when it arose.

"_Alicia_…" He started to beg. It almost actually hurt her when he did that, she knew that he knew she was useless against him begging and pleading with her like that. It didn't take much for her to surrender and fall into his arms.

"What's the time?"

"Near one thirty this morning." And instead of wanting to get a proper night's sleep like she needed so desperately, she just reached her hand up to his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled her closer to him until they were pressed against each other. Will parted his lips slightly and their tongues met delicately. She didn't know how but he tasted salty and sweet, like salted caramel, and she wanted more. It reminded her of going to the drive-in cinema and having a bag of caramel covered popcorn to eat. She became more forceful with her lips and tongue, Will fought back with equal force. He pressed against her more so she turned onto her back and he was hovering above her. He stopped his attack on her lips for a minute and pulled back. He looked at her with so much intensity, an incredibly loving gaze. The moonlight from his curtain-less window fell perfectly on his face and she saw his look, and it stirred something inside her, somewhere deep inside. She couldn't pin down whether it was good or bad, probably both but she stopped thinking about it, not ready to let her mind fall where that would eventually lead, and just closed her eyes and reached back up to his lips.

She gently wrapped one leg of hers around one of his and smoothly brushed it up against his thigh and body. He let his weight fall onto one arm and he let the other reach back to her leg and pulled it up even further, while his hand slowly went up her thigh. She unintentionally let out a soft moan and he chuckled quietly.

"You seem to be happy being woken up." He whispered to her.

"I wouldn't say that."

"No?" He asked in fake disbelief. He kissed her swiftly on the lips once more, and then started to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses across her jaw and then down her neck. He didn't stop at the base of her neck, he continued until reached her breast. She felt his tongue move softly over her nipple, which only made it harder than it was. He started to suck softly, and she let out another moan.

"Happy yet?" He breathed.

"Mmm, not quite." She tested. She was teasing him, like always, and it was always received loud and clear on his end, this was no exception. He left a burning path of kisses back up to her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss with all she could give. Will's hand left her side and returned to her thigh. He rubbed his hand up first then let it fall down to the inside of her thigh. His fingers reached right to the end of her thigh and he paused for a moment. She twisted faintly underneath him, needing him to continue.

"Uh uh, what do you say?" She looked at him tantalizingly, she couldn't believe he was going there. Or more rather, _not _going there.

"Will, please. Please." She begged, but it was extremely authentic begging. He grinned and let his fingers brush over her hot center. Her legs involuntarily spread open a little. She felt two of his fingers enter her and she let out an emphatic groan. She gripped his hair harder in her fingers unconsciously and reached her other arm over Will's back, softly clawing him as he slowly teased his fingers in and out of her. Her breathing got heavier, more needy and Will slipped in a third finger. She arched her back and writhed slowly beneath him, forgetting that he had stopped kissing her lips and was focused on her neck. The combination was getting to be too much, she needed everything more. He quickened the pace of his fingers and started to rub her clit with his thumb. She moaned a couple times, louder, which motivated Will. He altered his pace, bringing her to the edge a couple times and then letting her fall back down.

"Happy now then?" She could tell it was his voice but it had started to go back to that faraway place again. She mumbled incoherently and she knew Will would know what to do. She couldn't open her eyes, the pleasure was too intense. He removed his fingers and steadied himself between her legs, which were already starting to wrap around him. She didn't feel him move at all so she opened her eyes to see what he was doing and when their eyes met he pushed into her slowly, deep into her until she couldn't take him anymore. Alicia moaned loudly, overlapping Will's heavy groan. Her legs gripped even tighter around him, pulling him into her even more, filling her further, and they moaned together once again. He started to move slowly in and out, letting her adjust to him. She didn't need to adjust, she just needed him. She arched back up against him, and Will quickened his movements and pushed harder, getting even deeper within her.

Will kissed her lips again, sucking on her bottom lip. She slip her tongue into his mouth slightly and let it come together with his. He continued to swiftly thrust into her. He soon began to slow his attacks.

"And what's the verdict now?" He said against her cheek. She chuckled distractedly.

"Happy." And Will thrusted into her hard, out of rhythm, catching her unexpectedly. She screamed his name loudly into the dark room. She arched her back and gripped Will tighter. She started to near her edge but she needed something extra to send her over.

"_Will…_" She pleaded into the air. Without pause or inquiry he reached down between her legs, pressing her clit hard. She moaned and screamed into the air, completely going over the edge and reaching her climax. A few more pressured thrusts and Will came, groaning loudly close to her ear. She shook beneath him, Will moving slowly in and out of her a few more times and collapsed beside her.

The sound of their breathing filled the dark night, but eventually subsided. She turned over to him and reached a leg and her arm over him. He stretched his arm out and let her crawl beside him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Not a bad midnight wakeup call I'd say." Will murmured into her hair and kissed her head. She giggled heartedly and wriggled closer against him.

"The best." He started to stroke her hair, trying to tame it a little from so recently getting messed up. It was definitely the best way she'd ever been woken up, Alicia thought and kissed his chest before falling asleep to the soft sound of his heartbeat.


	2. This Doesn't Feel Like Boss and Employee

_AN; And now I back away slowly and hide under a rock. I hope you enjoy some smutty goodness._

"I think we should give them a shot." Alicia stated as she looked towards Kalinda and Diane in the conference room. Diane nodded slightly, considering Alicia's opinion.

"Are you serious?" Will said with an intense type of quiet anger. She darted her eyes over to him. "We are not going to take this case, Alicia. It'll cost us too much money." Alicia dropped her mouth, completely taken aback at his comment. They had slept together a couple times since their _exceptional moment_ the other week, and yes it certainly was exceptional. And since that first time together Will had almost treated her like they weren't actually boss and employee and only people who were having sex, which she would hate to admit she liked too much because they had to be seen like nothing had changed between them. If it got out that they were sleeping together then her life would probably be ruined forever and she would have made his incredibly difficult.

So it was a shock to hear him become angry with her. They had definitely disagreed over work before but now it felt different. Like she was personally offended.

"It's a little girl and her mother. We should help them sue the manufacturing company for making faulty playground equipment that paralyzed that small child." She shot back at him. Diane uncrossed her arms and rested her hands on the table.

"We won't get into a heated discussion or debate over this you two, so take it down a notch." Will broke eye contact with her and leaned back into his chair, turning it slowly to face Diane.

"I'm just saying that the company will play the 'we cannot be held responsible for how children misuse our equipment' card and then our fees will leave this mother with absolutely no money." He said, trying to remain calm and collected.

"You've got a point." Diane noted.

"The girl tripped and fell off the top of a tower. Every kid who has ever played on one of those things has run across it. That's what it's used for. We can play that card." Alicia said, defending her reasons for wanting to take the case.

"But it isn't meant to be used in that way. Just because it is, it doesn't mean it was designed for that type of use."

"She's seven years old!" Alicia almost shouted out into the room at Will. "She will never walk again!"

"Okay! Okay." Diane held up her hands, attempting to stop them again. Alicia stared at Will and he looked back at her with what she felt like hatred seeping from his eyes coming directly for her. He never liked anyone trying to fight against him. _He_ was the boss, _he _made the decisions, and no one would mess with it.

"Alicia also has a point." Diane continued. "It's a small girl Will. I think we would gain the sympathy angle very easily if we took this. It could end up giving out a nice pay-out too."

"I'm against it. I'm sorry for this woman and her kid but I don't see it going in our favor." He stood up from his chair and buttoned his suit jacket.

"Will." Diane said, with that 'listen to reason' voice, but Will just shook his head and walked swiftly out of the conference room giving Alicia once last hateful glance towards her. She could swear she almost felt tears start to well up in her eyes, but she stopped the feeling and looked to Diane and Kalinda.

"I hate to go against Will but I think we've got a good case." Alicia nodded in agreement to Diane, trying to avoid Kalinda's look with everything she had. "I'll try to convince him." Diane pushed herself away from the desk and stood up, collecting her notepad and glasses and walked out the door to her office, which was where Will had decided to take refuge. Though Alicia was sure it was just to tell Diane that he was right and she was wrong. Alicia wasn't going to stick around for that, nor was she going to stay in a room alone with Kalinda so she left the room and went back to her office.

Friday was always a particularly rough day for everyone, which was probably why everyone was a little on edge. They were completely friend by the weeks end and just wanted to go home. Alicia was looking forward to that Friday night in particular as she and Will made plans for him to come by after the kids had left to go stay with Peter. Though that was almost definitely not happening now. Not with how mad Will was with her. It was fine though. Maybe she was too tired to stay up late that night burning a lot of energy she barely had. Maybe it was for the best.

\\

She closed the door just as the kids had climbed into the elevator. Everything seemed so quiet, and it was still getting hard to adjust to. She walked through the living room and into the kids' rooms. They had left them clean and tidy, which was probably a first for both of them. Still, she brushed down their bed quilts smoothing out the bumps and creases. For a moment she sat down on the end of Grace's bed and picked up one of her stuffed toys that had fallen to the ground; a very fluffy bear. She held it on her lap, remembering when she had gotten the bear for Grace on her seventh birthday. She wouldn't know if she could handle Grace falling on a piece of play equipment and never being able to walk again. It had been too much when she fell off their home swing and broke her leg.

Still noticing that it was just too quiet inside, she had no doubt in her mind that it would take a while to get used to the fact that her kids wouldn't be with her at home for every other weekend and probably during the week sometimes.

She was happily interrupted of her sad thoughts by a loud knock at the front door. She carefully placed the bear back onto the bed and walked out to the door. She turned the handle and pulled the door back to see Will standing there. He had his arm stretched out with his hand resting on the door frame, and the other hand rested on his hip. His chest rose and fell as if he had just run a marathon, and his face was filled with some sort of rage.

She started to say his name but Will quickly stopped her from talking by his own words, "What the hell was that today?" He yelled, pushing his hand from the door frame and resting it by his side. Alicia was not about to fight with him again about work. She knew it wasn't right, or smart, to discuss (but more likely shout) about work in her home. It wasn't a place used for work talk.

"Will, I'm not talking about this with you right now." She tried to stay calm, but firm as she spoke, hoping he'd get it, but of course he didn't.

"I don't care! You had _no right_ to call out your opinions on a case that I probably won't even put you on, because yes, Diane is taking it and she's wrong for doing it. It's fucking insane and when this goes wrong I'm holding you responsible!" Will spat at her exactly like she was his employee, but he stood at her door shouting at her so this was everything but boss and employee. Alicia wanted to just stay calm and docile about it but he didn't have _a right_ to be doing this now, so she fought back.

"You just won't get any of the glory when Diane wins the case which is why you won't take it!" She shouted at him with as much force as he had used. "Your ego is apparently too precious to take a blow like that, right?"

And at that moment Will snapped. He pushed her back into her apartment and kicked the door shut. He pulled her against him, his hands wrapping around her upper arms, his fingers digging through the fabric of her shirt and into her flesh, and she almost expected it after going for the ego comment. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her hard, not showing any kind of mercy. Alicia's startled cry was caught by his mouth and forgotten. His lips moved against hers, firm and unyielding as he waited for an objection or her surrender, but she did neither. She just pushed harder against his lips.

Her stomach whipped around in her body. Anger and hurt mixed with fear, curiosity and raw desire in a lethal cocktail that made her feel drunk. Everything was spinning out of control; as if she had no choice but to keep up with the hard and rapid kisses. Logically, she knew that wasn't true. She could push past him right now and he'd let her go, but she didn't want to. It was all about being in the moment. And the moment called her to keep going. Alicia tried to maneuver their melding bodies towards her bedroom but Will grunted in refusal and just pushed her against the wall next to her closed bedroom door. He pulled back for a moment, allowing them both to catch their breaths. He looked into her eyes and she saw fury and burning desire building up in his dark brown iris's.

He stepped into her, pushing her back again, trapping her soft body pressed between the solid heat of his and the cool, hard wall. His teeth hit hers as he took possession of her mouth in a punishing kiss. His hands were on her, holding her waist firmly, sliding up over her ribcage, pushing her breasts up as he filled his palms with her, his callused hands rasping against the cotton of her shirt. Alicia's tongue swirled around his as her hands slid underneath Will's suit jacket and pulled frantically at the back of his shirt, yanking it free from his pants. She reached around to his chest and desperately unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders with his suit jacket. As he pressed hot, angry kisses to her neck, she raked her nails over his back, raising equally angry red welts in their wake. He sucked hard, marking her delicate skin as he squeezed her breasts. She couldn't care any less that he was actually leaving _marks_ against her skin. Alicia just plunged her hands into the waistband of his pants. Her nails scraped against cotton of his boxer briefs as she squeezed his ass, grinding against the hard bulge in his pants. He found the hem of her shirt and yanked it up and over her head, seeking the smooth, warm skin beneath as she pushed him back. He staggered lightly, but Alicia caught him, curling her fingers around the buckled of his belt, and then began to pull the tab free from the loops. Once the buckle hung loose, she opened top button and looked up at him boldly, smirking at him.

Will abandoned his exploration of her skin and immediately reached for her jeans. He opened them with fingers trembling with adrenaline and anger, yanking the zipper down roughly and then digging his thumbs into the waistband to push them down. Alicia reached into his briefs, her fingers curling around the prize she sought and she moaned softly in appreciation. While she stroked him, she helped him shove her tight jeans and panties down over her hips with her other hand, shifting her legs to help work them down over her thighs. With a grunt of frustration, Alicia pulled her hand from his pants and then shoved her jeans down, pushing them off of one foot, and leaving them twisted around her other ankle. Will pushed his own pants and underwear down and then caught her thigh as he lifted her bare leg into his hip. He bent his knees as Alicia guided the tips of his length to her wet folds, and then pressed her head back against the wall, watching him through heavy lidded eyes as she wet her lips in anticipation.

Will pushed up, closing his eyes as he met brief resistance and then slowly sank into her. He rasped out a moan deep from his throat, and then pushed harder, encasing himself in her heat.

He covered her ass with his hand and squeezed it hard, signaling to her to lift her other leg. Alicia hopped slightly and he caught her, bracing his hands her thighs and lifting her up against the wall as he surged forward. She moaned loudly, fisting one hand in his hair as the other grasped around his neck, her nails dug into his shoulder as he thrust into her hard and fast. _Her turn to leave a mark._

She moaned softly against his ear. Will spread his fingers across her thighs and pulled them apart further as he pounded into her blindly, pushing her against the wall and pulling her down on him harder and hard. "Oh God, Will!" She gasped out.

Fueled by her words, he drove her up, surging into her heat as she tightened around him, squeezing him tighter and tighter. When she cried out her release he sought his own with a strangled groan. She enveloped him, pulling him deeper and deeper as he shot into her. She whimpered out a high pitched moan and Will gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut as her muscles contracted around him, draining him for everything he had.

His breath rushed past her ear as they slowed. Her bangs tickled his nose, and their bodies pulsing in time with their labored breathing as Alicia found herself trapped somewhere between heaven and hell. Will swallowed hard, trying to force some moisture down his dry throat as he bent his knees and slowly lowered her legs to the floor. He held her steady for a moment, making sure she could hold herself, and then winced as he pulled away from her, yanking his briefs and pants up quickly. He looked away as he tugged his zipper up, then looked up to Alicia and ran a tired hand over his face, tugging lightly at his bottom lip as Alicia stared back at him apprehensively.

Will wet his lips and then said in a soft, raspy voice, "I should go home." Alicia's jaw dropped in shock. He shook his head slightly and bent down to pick up his shirt and jacket.

"Fine." She whispered as she bent down and tried to straighten out her jeans and panties.

Will stepped to the door and placed his hand over the door handle, holding it there while he watched her shove her legs into her jeans. She hopped around a little, pulling them up swiftly; her dark hair just hiding her face from him as she fumbled with the tab of her zipper.

"Alicia." He said quietly, making her jerk her head up. He glanced away and then swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll see you on Monday at work." He said in a hoarse yet stern tone, and then shook his head slowly. Will cleared his throat as she flipped her hair back and looked up at him, her eyes bright waiting for him to say something more. He took a ragged breath and simply said, "Bye."

Alicia watched as he turned the door handle and stepped through the door, closing it softly on his way out. Her body started to ache, knowing that things between them would be tense for a while and all she wanted to do was curl up into his chest and tell him she was sorry for going against him. She leant back against the wall, confused, hurt and angry about what just happened. She suddenly felt dirty. Sweat covered the back of her neck and it made her feel smothered by the words Will had yelled at her. She felt painfully aware of the layer of sweat on her entire body and the jeans felt too heavy on her legs.

She slowly turned around to her bedroom door. Stepping through it made her notice the ache she felt between her legs and how much she hated and enjoyed what just happened. She disliked making Will mad, whether it was professionally or personally, but now it came with something extra at the end of a fight, and it was exciting and frightening. She quickly stripped off her jeans and underwear again, leaving them at the foot of her bed. She took off her bra and threw it behind her as she walked into the bathroom.

She ran the water of the shower as hot as she could handle and scrubbed off the hurt and rage and words she'd just shared with Will. She only hoped that the weekend would be enough time for him to cool off. But if not, she'd just have to be prepared for round two.


End file.
